


Hinata’s Inner Beast

by Aki666



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Feral Hinata, Futa, Futa Hinata, Futanari, Hinata - Freeform, Hinta Hyuuga, Hyuuga - Freeform, Wolves, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki666/pseuds/Aki666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hands of the Hyuuga Clan and the Villagers of Konoha Hinata Hiroshima lost her mother Hitomi Hiroshima. As she lays in a cave crying she is found by a pack of Wolves after her Kekkei Genkai activates making her accepted into the pack. What would happen if she were to be found in the woods 12 years later? Feral/Futanari/OOC Hinata Non-Hyuuga Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Loss of a Mother and Ones Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T OWN NARUTO!
> 
> BUT I DO OWN THE HIROSHIMA CLAN, HITOMI, HIRO, AND A FEW JUTSUS!
> 
> Hanabi is part of the Konoha 12! So she's like 12-13 years old.
> 
> “Talking”  
> (Thoughts)  
> “Demon/Inner Sakura Talking/Pain and Fear”  
> (Demon Thoughts)  
> ^- Places/Flashbacks/Time -^  
> Killing Intent will be known as: KI  
> [Some kind of Author’s Note]  
> 

The sound of running, heavy breathing; snow crunching under some ones feet was the only thing that could be heard in the eerily quiet forest at a dashed to safty. One would think that a Ninja or Kunoichi was on their way back to the Village after a harsh and deadly battle with another deadly enemy.

But that notion was proven wrong when a Kunoichi busted into the moon lite clearly. 

The woman had dark smooth and silky midnight blue colored hair that reached to the middle of her back; her skin was pale peach and looked soft and contrasted with her dark hair. She was barefoot wearing a white sleeping kimono stained with what looked like blood on the bottom. Over all, the woman was beautiful and looked like a Goddess that had fallen to Earth after an epic battle; that sight would have left any on looker in a daze at her beauty. If one was to look closer you could see that the woman was holding a bundle of blanks. The blank moved slightly to show a new born baby held protectively in her arms.

The woman’s name was Hitomi Hiroshima and she and her daughter were the last of their kind, as 2 months earlier the Hiroshima Clan had been whipped out but the Lighting Country.

You could see that the baby she held protectively was her baby. It was very easy to tell indeed when the baby looked like an exact clone of the woman holder her. At the new mother stopped to catch her breath as well as to look for a place to hide. She’d been running for a while now and she was running on borrowed time.

^~ Flashback ~^

Hitomi had just come from the Nara household to finally show Shikaku-kun, Yoshino-chan; Shikamaru-chan her little girl Hinata-chan. After spending the day with them she was heading back to her house to put little Hinata to bed. But when she was about to turn the corner she saw Shinobi from the Hyuuga Clan and a few civilian’s setting her house on fire.

She quickly hid herself behind the corner and clenched her daughter closer to herself hoping that they wouldn’t be seen.

(That bastard is going that far to get his hands on us. She’s not even his child and yet he claims to be.) The young mother thought with a mental growl. (There is no way he will get his hands on our Little Hinata. I will make sure of it, but that is for another time we must go if we linger any longer those scum will see us.) A dark but light voice responded the young woman with irritation, hast; deep worry.

When Hitomi looked down at Little Hinata to see she was wake. The mother looked back her child and smiled at her before she tapped into her Kekkei Genkai; than with a rush of power she teleported away from the seen.

And that had been her down fall she was so focused on getting away that she used to much chakra alerting the Shinobi that she had seen what had happened and was getting away. After that they gave chase hoping to get the mother and child before they escaped the Village or worse told their Hokage what had happened.

But at the same time it was a blessing because it had alerted her allies the Nara Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, and the Akimichi Clan that she was in danger as well as needing help. The three Clans’ wasted no time in rushing to her home. Once arriving they saw the state it was in as well as the mob that had formed to watch the tiny house go up in flames.

Some members of each Clan stayed behind to capture and transport the mob to T&I to be interrogated. They even caught three Hyuuga’s two Main and one Branch member and were the first to see be questioned, tortured really, by yet another one of Hitomi’s allies, Anko Mitarashi. After a visit from her the Hokage was informed; come morning the Hyuuga Clan would be facing many problems for years to come.

^~ End of Flashback End ~^

Little Hinata whined quietly the infant had nothing but her wool footie pajama’s and a blanket and that didn’t keep cold out for very long ; it also didn’t help that she was tired as well. Soon she started to cry softly it was barely audible but her mother could hear it; as Little Hinata started to cry her mother tried to sooth her. “Shh, Hina-chan I know you tired and cold but you have to be quite so mommy can find a safe place to hide. I promise I’ll let you sleep later, so please stop crying for mommy.” She said in a hushed tone as she spotted a cave not far from them.

Little Hinata looked at her mother through blurry eyed filled tears as she settled down. The mother stared back and saw that her daughter was holding her to her promise about letting her sleep.

When Hitomi made it to the cave when she heard her pursuers had caught up to them. She quickly pulled of her jacket wrapping Little Hinata in it. Next she bit her thumb and drew a seal to keep her daughter warm while she killed their attackers. After that was done she put Hinata into the cave and into a dark corner so that no one would find her except her. “Okay my Little Hinata-chan I need take care of something, so I’m going to leave you here but I’ll try to make it quick so that I can come and get you. But if I don’t come back I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I’ll always be watching over you.” Hitomi spoke quietly and started to cry at the thought of not being able to come back to watch her little Pup grow up to be a strong woman herself.

With those last words she put Hinata under a Sleeping Genjustu. And as Hinata drifted off to sleep she let out a sharp cry of panic before slipping into a deep sleep.

A few hours later as the morning sun rose into the sky Little Hinata would be found by a pack of wolves as they exited the cave after hearing her cry in loneliness and hunger. The wolves would then later find her mother dead in the clearing after being brutally attacked. The pack wild animals would than take the human child as their own after she naturally started giving off the scent of a wolf.

That same morning Hitomi’s body would be found by Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi. The three Clan heads would have just missed Little Hinata being transported to a new location by her new family. The three Clan heads would not be the ones to find her years later.  
Many years to come the things that took place the night before would spark four changes to the Village of Konohagakure forever. It would just be a matter of time before the Village was aware of it.

One, the All Mighty Hyuuga Clan would in many words be no more. Many Hyuuga’s would die that night because of the lust for greater power. The Hyuuga Clan along with many civilians would fall into the same misfortune and be branded as traitors and murders.

Two, three families, an Interrogator; a Hokage would mourn the death of the two souls that had no right to be taken from the world of the living.

Three, a mother would never see her child grow up or see the many things that her daughter would accomplish as she grew into an adult.

And four, a child would lose her sense of humanity before it could even be developed. She would also face many challenges and set of many adventures as she grows. Wither she knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Major Changes in Konohagakure

^~ 12 Year Info Gap ~^

For a year after the tragic death of Hitomi Hiroshima and the disappearance (and supposed death) of Hinata Hiroshima many Tracking Teams had been sent out to find the missing baby. But as time went on the Teams were called off by the Hokage himself, as much as he wanted to have hope that the child was alive it had been a year with no information or so much as a sighting of the child.

There is no way that a 1 week old baby could survive the wilds during that winter. And there was no sign that another person other than Hitomi’s Hyuuga attackers had been found at the scene of the crime. And the only animals that had been sited were a pack of wolves that had been living in a cave not too far but some had yet to lose hope. The Nara, Akimichi; Yamanaka Clans, and Anko Mitarashi had yet to give up hope on finding the believed to be dead child. Every chance they got they would search for Hinata; even on missions they would keep an eye out for any evidence that she was around.

But even after 12 years their hope was starting to fade, but they were all holding strong.

Now as for what had gone on in Konohagakure, many things happened after that tragic night with the death of a mother and the equally tragic loss of a child. Now they weren’t small changes, oh no, they were big changes very big changes; with each big change the foundation of Konohagakure and life as they knew it.

After Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza came back with Hitomi’s body the Village Konohagakure was on Military Lockdown. No one could get in or out of the Village, and everyone was locked in their homes; guarded to make sure they stayed in their home. There were no missions to be taken or sent out, retuning Shinobi and Kunoichi alike had to camp outside the walls of their home. The lockdown would go on for many weeks and during those weeks many secrets would come to light and those secrets would be very disturbing.

The first was the Hyuuga Clan had gone under a full investigation; after said investigation the Branch Family with the exception of one member and her Family were cleared of many things that had taken place; if their names came up as a helper it was brought to light that they were either forced with the threat of their Family being killed or they were tortured with the Sōke no Juinjutsu (Caged Bird Seal) on their heads until they agreed. After many interviews the Hokage finally had proof and advocates to a test to the abuse, torture; death that had gone on and dealt to the Branch Family at the hand of the Main Family.

The Main Family on the other hand was not so lucky. It was found that the Main Family was the one to pay for the attack Den Village the home of the Hiroshima Clan in Lighting Country. The lie was that the small Village was planning an attack on the Kumo with a very powerful Kekkei Genkai that the villagers held. The reason for the Main Family arranging the attack was because they wanted to get their hand on Hitomi so that her Kekkei Genkai would make the Hyuuga Clan more powerful. The second was that they help fund Danzo’s illegal ROOT Shinobi Program. They had also had a hand in helping Danzo kidnap children from all over the Village and even the smaller Villages around Konoha. The last of many charges were the Hyuuga Main Family had paid off many everyone but the Ichiraku Ramen Stand into mistreating the local Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, he was immediately rescued from the Orphanage he was at and saw the 2 months being neglected by the care takers, the Main House had also help the Civilian Council dumb down the Shinobi Academy so that there would be more Civilian children in the Shinobi ranks that actual Shinobi Family children, they did this so that Civilians’ could have more say in Shinobi affairs. Sakuya Haruno was the one who had gone to the Hyuuga’s to help her out with her plan.

After Danzo Shimura and Sakuya Haruno were quickly captured and taken to T&I. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were also arrested after finding out that they knew this had been going on for years and even agreed with what was transpiring.

After Danzo was arrested and a rather horrifying and painful interrogation by one Anko Mitarashi they found out that Danzo was sharing information with and working with Orochimaru on attacking the Village, with plans for Danzo to become Hokage after the attack. They also found out evidence on ROOT still being active, the kidnapping of Clan and Civilian children to be trained and tested on; they found all of his labs, bunkers, weapons, stolen items, stolen Jutsus; lot more. They also found Kushina Uzumaki in a coma being experimented on in one of Danzo’s bunkers.

And the finally nail on the coffin was that during the lockdown the Uchiha Clan tried to spring a Coup D’Etat those that were unloyal to Konohagakure were tired of not having an Uchiha as the Hokage and they thought they deserved to run the Village. Needless to say that it was foiled by Itachi Uchiha, he killed those who tried to attack the Village with the help of his fellow AMBU.

But those that were loyal to Konohagakure were spared the faith of death. There were 800 Uchiha to start with before the Massacre only 25 were left alive.

The brake down for those alive: 10 adults lived, 5 women and 5 men. As for children there were only 10 children between the ages of 0-10, 5 boys and 5 girls. While there were only 5 teens between the ages of 12-15. Everyone else had died in the foolish battle to highjack the Village.

After all was said and done many deaths ensued after proving with information that they had betrayed the Village. There were less people in the Village and it was a sad day to say the least since they were still re-covering from the Kyuubi attack.

It was a full month later when the Village was Military Lockdown, and it was okay to restart the Village again and when it did re-open many changes had been made.

For one the Fire Daimyo had come to visit to see why the Village was on Military Lockdown. After being informed on what has been going on he was downright furious; all hell broke loose. The 4 days he stayed changes were made. The first change was that the Civilian Council was no more and the civilians’ were now under Shinobi rule like it had been many years ago.

That didn’t mean they weren’t important they just had no say in what was done with the Village. The Village was also made into 3 districts Civilian District, Shinobi District, and the center was the Shopping District. 

It was fairly easy to set up these Districts since all of the Clan Compounds, Weapon Shops; Shinobi Gear Shops were to the Right side so it was named the Shinobi District. A few Shinobi had to move to the right side of the Village but it wasn’t many. But it was difficult for Civilian family’s that had a Shinobi in the family. The family had to stay in the Civilian District. New rules had been established to make this so. Like if a Civilian child was a Genin, said Genin was moved into an apartment in the Shinobi District, but if the Civilian child was only in the Academy they stayed in the Civilian District until they passed the Genin Exam and were put on a permanent Team.

The Civilian District was self-explanatory it was where everyone who wasn’t a Shinobi or Kunoichi lived with their families; it was on the Left side. Only a few families had to be moved from the Shinobi District to the Civilian District. After the move was done someone from the Civilian District was picked by the Fire Daimyo himself to be the Civilian Advocate to bring complains to the Hokage once a month.

The second was that the Shinobi Academy had its’ curriculum corrected. After that was fixed the first year students had no problems since they are just starting, but Second years and higher had to spend another 3 years learning the new material before they were assigned to a Genin Team. This caused a backup when it came time for Teams, so instead of the normal 9 new Genin Teams there were no 12 new Genin Teams each year. Teams that had already been formed had to be interrogated due to what had been found out; that left many Teams either without a Sensei or a teammate or two. And even than if they came out clean they had to be sent back to the Shinobi Academy to be re-taught at least 2 a week and whenever they weren’t on missions.

Also many Civilians’ were dropped from the program due to what their parents had done and due to them being spies for the Civilian Council. After that mess was all said and done with it was the new normal to have 3 or 4 Genin on a Team and 1 or 2 Sensei’s to keep track of them all.

The third was Danzo’s ROOT Shinobi, were either executed, had committed suicide, returned to their families, adopted by Shinobi, or rehabilitated. But those that acted as Danzo’s spies in the many Clans’ of Konoha were executed on the spot. Not many survived but those that did started to have better lives.

The fourth was that the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the original Elder Council lost their seats in the Shinobi Council. And the Daimyo decided that there never will be again. The Hokage has the finally word on a vote; those who don't have a good reason to argue will be interrogated. But the good thing that came out of it was that the Uzumaki seat had been reinstated once Kushina was well enough to attend meetings.

The last change was that until stated otherwise the Village of Konohagakure would deliver a report once a month documenting there activates; should the fail to report in things would not be pretty. And with those changes the Fire Daimyo took his leave back to the Fire Capital.

**Author's Note:**

> Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666.


End file.
